Passé brûlant
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: L'amiral en chef Akainu est coincé dans une de ces soirées de parade inhérentes à sa fonction mais un certain événement va le ramener bien des années en arrière. Dans ce passé si lointain où il avait fait la connaissance de la seule personne à avoir jamais traversé sa carapace.


Akainu était sagement assis à la table, là où, lorsqu'il était arrivé, on lui avait dit de s'asseoir. Il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il détestait ces dîners mondains auxquels, en tant qu'amiral commandant en chef de la Marine, il était obligé d'assister. Il détestait les pirates aussi, mais ça c'était un autre histoire.

Durant ces dîners tout le monde souriait et redoublait d'effort pour être le plus plaisant, le plus intéressant. Que des imbéciles. Akainu serrait les mâchoires et bouillonnait intérieurement. Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, savoir que des gens aussi insignifiants pouvaient l'obliger à rester là le mettait hors de lui. Mais il n'en disait rien, il ne devait rien en dire. Il fit appel à toute la discipline que lui avait inculqué son entraînement de marine et resta sans bouger. Il prenait cela comme un exercice de concentration.

Il n'avait jamais été bon dans ce genre d'exercice.

Plus il restait sans rien faire, détaché des actions qui l'entouraient, plus son sang s'échauffait de se sentir contraint de rester ici. La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais lui devait rester jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité ait quitté la salle. Les trois quart de l'assistance était parti mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Akainu compta. Une. Deux. Trois …. Neuf personnes étaient encore là. Ah non, huit. Un homme portant un haut de forme venait de les saluer et de s'en aller. Rapidement suivi par une femme entièrement vêtue de vert. Plus que sept. Akainu soupira.

Dans la monotonie de la soirée, certains dansaient encore sur les notes de musique mourantes qui s'échappaient de la sono. Les lumières avaient été tamisées. Akainu sentait la fatigue de la journée peser sur ses sens mais il fut tout de même surpris de sentir soudain une main sur sa hanche.

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Face à lui encore sept personnes. Qui était-ce donc ? Maintenant qu'un contact physique avait été établi, il sentait sa présence dans son dos, son souffle dans sa nuque. Il s'était pourtant mit debout dans le coin de la pièce pour ne pas souffrir de ce genre de surprise, mais voilà.

Akainu ne se retourna pas. Le contact était léger et en rien menaçant. Même s'il l'avait été, qui que fut cette personne, elle n'aurait rien pu contre lui. Mais la véritable raison de l'immobilité de l'amiral en chef était son odorat. Un arôme venait chatouiller son nez et le ramenait des années en arrière. Mais il devait sûrement se tromper. Pourtant pris d'un doute, il n'osait pas se retourner.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et des lèvres vinrent effleurer son oreille. La respiration chaude en voyait d'étranges frissons à travers son corps.

Saki-kun, je suis venue te tuer.

Akainu se figea. C'était _elle_.

C'était il y presque 20 ans. Elle était serveuse lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Elle travaillait dans un petit troquet près de la base militaire où il était stationné en ce moment. À l'époque il n'était que colonel et avait donc le temps de venir dans ce bar juste pour la regarder.

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, son visage suffisait à faire entrevoir un ange. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts foncés qui dansaient derrière elle comme des algues agitées par le courant marin. Akainu aurait pu passer des heures à regarder ses cheveux.

Il vivait seul, avait toujours vécu seul, alors il n'avait personne pour s'inquiéter de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait. Akainu n'était pas le genre à rechercher le contact humain ou les relations sociales. Il préférait faire sa route seul, c'était encore là qu'il était le plus à l'aise.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu cette fille, il n'avait pas été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. La nuit, il en rêvait. Le jour, il l'imaginait. Et lorsqu'il allait enfin la voir, sa poitrine se serrait et son estomac se remplissait de papillons. Alors qu'il était froid avec tout le monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle était là.

Il venait toujours seul car la seule fois où un marine l'avait aperçut ici, il aurait crié partout que le colonel Akainu était tombé amoureux si ce dernier ne s'était pas montré … persuasif. Était-il si évident que ça ? Était-il vraiment amoureux ? Bien sûr il reconnaissait les symptômes mais il avait toujours traité l'amour comme une faiblesse émotionnelle de laquelle il se prémunissait par sa totale autonomie. Et il se disait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était qu'une curiosité exacerbée.

Il avait bien essayer de la chasser de son esprit, de ne plus venir la voir mais cela le rendait les choses encore plus pénible car il se rendait alors compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'était alors dit que cela lui passerait. Frustré de se montrer si faible, il se déchaînait à l'entraînement et se défoulait dans la chasse aux pirates. Il fut promu commodore.

Le soir-même il était de retour au bar et regardait fasciné avec quelle volupté cette fille, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom, se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Félicitation commodore. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert pour fêter ça ?

Sa poitrine s'était gonflée de fierté lorsqu'elle avait fait une remarque sur sa promotion. Comme à son habitude il sourit comme un idiot. _Maudite faiblesse_.

La même chose que d'habitude.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils.

Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Aujourd'hui c'est la fête pour vous, un jour spécial.

Je n'ai rien de prévu. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis.

Alors emmenez moi dîner.

Là le cœur d'Akainu manqua un battement. Il avait soudainement perdu la faculté de parler alors il hocha simplement la tête. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

Je finis dans un quart d'heure, en attendant je vous apporte la même chose que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner d'un pas léger, il ne se sentait lui-même pas plus lourd qu'un nuage. Sa gorge était serrée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il souriait comme un enfant. Et son esprit s'était élevé au dessus des ennuis de tout ce bas monde. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Elle l'avait uniquement invité à dîner. Était-il réellement « tombé amoureux » ?

Il aurait voulu chasser avec horreur cette idée de sa tête mais toute sa conscience était concentrée sur elle. Qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments. Il s'agissait simplement d'une curiosité mal placée, d'un désir charnel. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse mais rien que d'imaginer qu'il pourrait la toucher il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur.

Effectivement un quart d'heure après, elle revint vers lui. Il se figea immédiatement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas toucher à son verre. Il le finit d'une traite ce qui l'a fit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Par automatisme il se leva lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui mais resta là, les bras ballants. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dehors.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle l'avait sorti du bar. La seule chose dont il était conscient était cette main si douce, si fine, serrée dans la sienne. Il sentait son propre cœur battre à tout rompre jusque dans ses doigts et eut peur, pour quelque raison, que cela ne l'effraie. Alors même que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, lui causant une vague de panique, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le vert profond et le bleu foncé, et, aussi sûrement qu'ils rappelaient la couleur de l'océan, Akainu s'y noya.

Elle parla. Il ne l'entendit pas. Il fallut qu'elle répète pour que l'esprit du marine enregistre qu'elle n'utilisait pas le son de son voix uniquement pour lui plaire mais aussi, et surtout, pour former des mots et communiquer.

Avez-vous une idée de restaurant ?

Là encore Akainu mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre le sens des mots avant de répondre d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

Non, pas vraiment.

Alors suivez-moi.

À la façon dont elle lui avait aimablement souri, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde les yeux fermés. Elle l'emmena à travers plusieurs rues de moins en moins passantes jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un petit établissement qui ne payait pas de mine, de ceux que l'on remarque que si l'on sait où ils sont. Le nom ne disait rien à Akainu, enfin ne lui aurait rien dit s'il avait daigné y accorder la moindre attention.

Ces sens ne prenaient rien en compte qui ne soit pas cette femme, si parfaite à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'enseigne d'un rouge presque agressif alors qu'il avait tout de suite vu le rouge à lèvre léger que portait la serveuse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le ciel avait viré au noir mais était, depuis le départ, hautement conscient de la robe bleu marine qui la couvrait jusqu'au dessus des genoux tout en laissant ses jambes délicieuses et ses épaules nues. Ceci était doublé avec un dos nu échancré jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Akainu ne reprit conscience qu'au moment où elle lâcha sa main, ce qui le fit presque geindre. Ils étaient rentrés dans le restaurant et elle se tenait assez explicitement debout devant une table pour deux personnes. Sans hésiter un seul instant Akainu se plaça derrière la chaise et la tira sans bruit pour qu'elle s'y assoit avant de prendre place devant elle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous appelle Akainu ?

À cause de mon fruit du démon.

Et quel est votre nom, votre véritable nom ?

Sakazuki.

Elle sembla considérée cette nouvelle information, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté et laissant ses yeux dans le vague un instant. De son côté, Akainu se rendait bien compte qu'il donnait des réponses au plus court mais son cerveau ne semblait pas encore prêt à former une phrase cohérente à une telle proximité de cette femme.

Sakazuki …, finit-elle par dire pensivement.

Il en aurait ronronné d'aise d'entendre son nom ainsi prononcé, mais il se retint de justesse. Que son prénom sonnait bien entre ces lèvres. Soudain quelque chose le frappa comme la plus grave erreur qu'il ait jamais faite.

Mais … et vous ? Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.

Mon père m'a toujours appelé tête d'algue, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas là votre question. Ma mère m'a donné le prénom de Milo. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un garçon.

Quelle erreur.

Pardon ?

Je disais : quelle erreur. Elle a très bien fait d'avoir une fille.

…

Sinon je passerais la soirée seul.

Il s'était dépêché de dissiper le léger malaise qui était venu avec sa première remarque. Étrange. Il était habitué à être la source de moments gênants, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non et cela ne l'affectait habituellement pas. Mais ce soir, la seconde où elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre lui avait paru duré une éternité.

Ils ne dirent ensuite plus rien jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive. Mais cela avait été une absence de mot volontaire pendant laquelle Milo regardait la carte et Akainu regardait Milo. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le serveur leur demanda ce qu'il avait choisi qu'il prit conscience que, peut-être, elle n'avait pas observer la carte que pour éviter son regard. Sans écouter ce qu'elle avait choisi, il commanda la même chose.

Dès que le serveur s'éloigna Akainu prit sur lui de recommencer la conversation.

Et comment avez-vous su que j'avais été promu ?

Dans les bars les gens parlent. Et les marines mentionnent souvent le terrible chien rouge.

Akainu ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait être flatté que même ses collègues le craignent ou énervé car elle ne devait avoir entendu parler de lui qu'en termes monstrueux. Il choisit de s'arrêter sur un mélange des deux et un faible sourire.

Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir de mes propres yeux le si terrifiant homme-magma.

Il y avait des plis au coin de ses yeux qui indiquaient qu'elle souriait bien plus qu'avec ses simples lèvres. Akainu fit un vague mouvement pour se désigner.

Le voilà.

Elle l'observa. Il sentait son regard qui détaillait les traits de son visage. C'était comme si ces yeux scrutateurs lui brûlaient la peau, alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en se brûlant. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Akainu et appuya son menton dans sa paume.

Vous n'avez rien de terrifiant.

Je ne vous fait même pas un tout petit peu peur ?

Il essayait de faire passer son ton pour rieur mais il était réellement surpris. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait toujours fait peur. C'est ça qui lui valait le respect de ses pairs, ça qui attrait les femmes dans son lit, ça qui décourageait ses ennemis avant même le combat.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas peur, personne ne l'avait jamais pensé. Pourtant cette femme, il le voyait dans ses yeux, disait la vérité. Était-ce là la raison de sa … curiosité envers elle ?

Pas le moins du monde. Je vous trouve amusant.

Amusant ? Là aussi c'était une première. Akainu ne put qu'arquer un sourcil bien haut, ce qui la fit rire. Il pensa immédiatement que si les anges existaient, ils riraient de façon similaire. C'était comme une succession de sons légers et cristallins qui cascadaient de ses lèvres et envoûtaient totalement Akainu. Il était émerveillé d'être la cause d'une telle réaction.

Quand elle reprit la parole ce fut pour mentionner sa famille.

En fait ni mon père, ni ma mère n'ont les cheveux verts. Je tiens ça dans ma grand-mère qui était sirène. Mon quart de sang de sirène ne m'a fourni que les cheveux verts. Par contre je sais respirer sous l'eau.

Je ne vous y accompagnerais pas. Moi je suis une enclume.

Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Aussi vrai que ce que l'on dit sur les sirènes.

Elle leva un sourcil, curieuse. Akainu trouva cette expression exquise.

Que dit-on sur les sirènes ?

Qu'elles sont d'une beauté sans pareille. Vous n'êtes qu'un quart sirène et déjà vous m'éblouissez.

Akainu s'était surpris lui-même d'un tel compliment mais la voir rougir effaça toute autre pensée. Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer à agir de cette façon qui lui ressemblait si peu, le serveur réapparut portant leurs assiettes d'une main et la bouteille de vin de l'autre.

Alors que le serveur se tournait vers Milo pour le vin, Akainu voyait avec effarement qu'elle avait commandé du calmar. Le nouveau commodore n'avait jamais aimé les produits de la mer et cela ne s'était pas arrangé après qu'il eut mangé son fruit du démon.

Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter ce qu'elle avait prit avant de demander la même chose. Milo le regarda en souriant, prenant délicatement une bouchée de son plat. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le goût et Akainu ne put que l'imiter, méfiant. Mais le mariage du calamar, des légumes aquatiques et du vin était tout bonnement exquis. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Il n'en croyait pas ses papilles.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Milo le regardait, la malice pétillants dans ses pupilles. Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de fourchette appréciateur et ils continuèrent de manger un moment en silence.

Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé son assiette.

De quoi aviez-vous donc peur ?

Généralement les produits de la mer ne me réussissent pas.

Milo gloussa en finissant son verre.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

À ma façon je suis aussi un produit de la mer en quelque sorte.

Akainu fronça les sourcils, Milo s'expliqua.

Un quart sirène, vous vous souvenez ?

Ah oui bien sûr. Encore une preuve que la mer regorge de surprise.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi agréable. Le dessert fut divin et la conversation intéressante. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'à contrecœur, tard dans la nuit, après qu'Akainu est raccompagné Milo jusque chez elle. Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, il se sentit satisfait. Sa curiosité envers la serveuse avait été apaisé, il pourrait enfin se concentrer de nouveau sur autre chose. Avant de s'endormir il énuméra patiemment tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle.

Des yeux magnifiques. Un goût excellent. Des cheveux vibrants. Un quart de sang de sirène. Une voix envoûtante. Milo. Une silhouette parfaite. Sa mère aurait voulu un garçon. Un visage d'ange. Son père l'appelait tête d'algue. Une robe splendide. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Des doigts fins et graciles …

À vrai dire maintenant qu'elle n'agissait plus comme une obsession dans son esprit il dût bien avouer qu'elle était de plaisante compagnie et se prit à souhaiter que cette soirée ne soit pas un cas isolée.

Dans les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent Akainu vint moins souvent au bar mais à chaque fois qu'il y allait Milo prenait quelques minutes pour parler avec lui. Ces échanges faisaient partis des moments qu'Akainu affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Petit à petit ils devinrent plus proches, rendant Milo étrangement effrayante aux yeux des marines car elle parvenait à faire rire leur terrible commodore. Ils ne reconnaissaient même plus leur chef lorsqu'il était en compagnie de cette fille-là. Rien que pour cela ils gardaient leur distance avec elle.

Un jour, alors qu'Akainu entra dans le bar à son heure habituelle, il remarqua tout de suite que Milo n'était pas là. C'était le patron qui se chargeait du service. Il l'interpella.

Où est Milo ?

Je ne sais pas. Sans prévenir elle n'est pas vu ce matin.

Akainu fronça les sourcils.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Et pourtant … Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Sans répondre le commodore fit demi-tour et sortit de l'établissement. Il était pris d'une inquiétude aussi soudaine que saisissante et se rendit le cœur battant jusqu'à l'appartement de Milo. Elle vivait non loin du bar, à pied il ne mit que 5 minutes avec d'être à sa porte. D'abord il toqua de manière totalement civilisée mais bientôt il tambourinait la porte à grands coups de poings en criant son nom.

Toujours sans réponse, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Milo et posa un doigt sur la métal fondit instantanément et Akainu put ouvrir la porte. Son inquiétude prit un tournant de panique lorsqu'il vit que le salon, habituellement propre et net, était ravagé.

Il parcourut le reste de l'habitation mais une seule pièce semblait avoir été touché. Tout laissait à penser que Milo s'était préparé normalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le salon.

Cette fois-ci il ressortit en courant. Ses entrailles étaient tordues par la terreur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Il se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers la côte cachée où tous les bateaux pirates accostaient. Il y parvint en un temps record. Là-bas deux navires étaient ancrés.

Le premier était un bateau relativement petit mais la Marine avait déjà envoyé la matin même un escadron pour régler le problème. À l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient tous en prison. Mais l'autre, un énorme galion, était nouveau dans la baie. L'activité grouillait à bord. Akainu, encore en tenue de civil, s'en approcha.

L'équipage était imposant, composé d'une petite cinquantaine d'hommes tous recherchés. Leur Jolly Roger représentait un crâne aux yeux bandés, ce qui se retrouvait chez tous les membres de l'équipage qui cachaient leurs visages. Ils étaient connus pour s'être spécialisé dans le kidnapping et la revente d'esclaves. Leur capitaine, Bank Shadoo valait à lui seul 51 millions de berrys.

Qu'importe. Auraient-ils été un millier que cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Il s'avança d'un pas let sur le pont et les pirates se retournèrent.

Savez-vous où est Milo ?

La retenue dont il faisait preuve lui était pénible mais elle fit exploser les pirates de rire commun, gras et sonore.

Alors comme ça la fille aux cheveux verts, c'est ta copine ?

J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi-même ! On a hissé le pavillon noir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur.

Où est-elle ?

Sans répondre à sa question, les pirates commencèrent à l'encercler, lames au clair et fusils chargés. Akainu ne bougea pas. L'un des pirates s'exclama.

Hey les gars, un grand costaud comme ça on pourrait en tirer un bon prix !

C'est vrai ça.

Changement de plan ! Tu vas aller rejoindre ta petite-copine dans la cale.

Akainu mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira sa casquette de marine. Il la visa sur sa tête. Les pirates qui croisèrent alors son regard eurent un mouvement de recul. Le sage commodore venu chercher son amie venait de passer en « mode monstre ». Ses assaillants le sentirent tout de suite et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

Dans la cale. Bien.

Le ton de sa voix était si bas, si posé qu'ils furent tous parcouru de frissons. Plusieurs s'échangèrent des regards, se demandant si l'attaquer était vraiment une bonne idée. C'était avant que le second de l'équipage s'exclame :

Alors comme ça t'es un marine ! Tu nous prends pour des bleus ou quoi ? On n'est pas des débutants comme ceux que vous avez eux ce matin. Hein les gars !

Ainsi exhortés au combat la cinquantaine d'hommes qui était sur le pont cria, prêt à l'attaque, ou pour se donner du courage. Akainu laissa ses bras se changer en magma et dès que le second donna l'assaut, il disparut. Tout ce passa en quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il réapparut, derrière le si bruyant second, la moitié des hommes présent sur le pont s'écroulèrent, morts. Certains d'entre eux brûlaient encore, d'autre fumaient simplement.

Le reste des hommes se figea. Puis en un claquement de doigts tout repris. Les pirates tiraient et tranchaient sans parvenir à faire le moindre mal à celui qui en un instant s'était changé en homme-magma, celui que même la Marine craignait. Chaque revers de bras, chaque coup de poing s'avéraient mortel pour les pirates qui tombaient les uns après les autres.

Alerté par les cris et le bruit de l'affrontement, les renforts affluaient sur le pont. Pour se faire décimer avec la même facilité. Lorsque Akainu coupa presque en deux le second d'un tour de bras, ce fut un coup dur pour l'équipage. Mais c'est alors que le capitaine arriva, sous les ovations de ses homme, ceux encore vivants.

Dans sa rage, Akainu n'en fit qu'une bouchée, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de faire un pas, de dire un mot. Voyant que même leur capitaine s'était fait vaincre par l'homme à la casquette, les pirates prirent conscience qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance et commencèrent à s'enfuir. L'homme magma n'en laissa pas un seul quitter le pont. Il les massacra jusqu'au dernier avant de descendre dans la cale.

Elle était là, au fond de la cale, menottée aux mains et aux pieds en plus d'être enfermée dans une cage. En le voyant arriver, Milo ne le reconnut pas et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les barreaux de fer n'arrêtèrent pas une seule seconde ce monstre bouillant et sans vraiment écouter son cri de terreur il fit fondre ses liens.

Lorsque enfin il renferma le magma au fond de lui et reprit forme humaine, elle le reconnut. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit et la confusion d'avoir vu ce que son ami pouvait être l'empêchèrent de bouger le moindre muscle. Akainu la prit aussi délicatement qu'il put dans ses bars. Il ne serait apaisé que lorsqu'il l'aurait emmené voir un médecin.

Ils sortirent sur le pont et Akainu sentit Milo se crisper. Sa propre fureur diminuée, il put voir plus objectivement ce lieu qui avait été la scène de son courroux. Le pont était partiellement brûlé. Le mât était tombé. De la grand voile, il ne restait que des cendres.

Mais le pire c'était le sol jonché de cadavres. Les corps étaient rouges et couverts de cloques, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dispersés en morceaux aux quatre coins du pont. L'odeur qui s'en élevait était tout bonnement insupportable. Une senteur de poudre à canon melée à l'odeur de chaires calcinées retournaient le cœur.

Akainu avançait, stoïque, parmi le carnage alors que Milo était tordue par des hauts de cœur presque irrépressibles. Dès qu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, elle vida le contenu de son estomac par dessus l'épaule du chien rouge. Pas le moins du monde détendu ce dernier emmena Milo directement au centre de soins de la base de la Marine de l'île. Là, il la laissa aux mains du docteur le plus qualifié et s'en fut faire son rapport.

Quoi ! Vous vous êtes débarrassé de tout l'équipage des Kid Nappeurs ?

Oui.

Aucun survivant !

Non.

Ils étaient presque 100 !

97 membres d'équipage, plus le capitaine.

Lorsqu'il avait dit cela au contre-amiral ce dernier avait visiblement blanchi. Puis il avait regagné un peu de neutralité et l'avait congédié. Avant qu'il soit sorti de la pièce il entendit l'assistant dire au contre-amiral.

Il a massacré près de 100 personnes ! Vous êtes sûr qu'on devrait le laisser vagabonder en ville ?

Ce n'était pas des personnes ordinaires mais des pirates. Leurs têtes sont mises à prix, morts ou vifs. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Personne ne les regrettera.

Mais …

Assez.

Akainu sortit sans en entendre plus mais il semblait bien que la discussion était close. Il retourna ensuite chez lui sans repasser à l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un avait glissé une note sous sa porte.

« _Aucune blessure physique. État de choc._ » Alors elle allait bien. Ce soir-là Akainu ne mangea pas. Il avait pris sa douche et s'était allongé dans son lit mais il ne dormait pas non plus. « _État de choc_ » … la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui voit ça.

Le marine se sentait soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir apaisé. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, qu'il s'était fait une amie, peut-être la première de sa vie. Elle avait vu le monstre de magma, l'utilisateur des terribles pouvoirs du fruit du démon.

Il avait vu le dégoût dans ses yeux. Il avait vu la peur. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il préférait mille fois la solitude à la perte. Pourtant la solitude ne lui avait jamais été si douloureuse. Il s'était attaché à Milo. Il aimait parler avec elle et aimait qu'elle passe son temps à essayer de lui trouver un surnom car selon elle « _Sakazuki, c'est bien trop long_ ». Car depuis leur première soirée elle ne l'avait plus appelé Akainu.

Elle l'appelait toujours par son nom. Sakazuki. Il adorait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Dans sa bouche ce n'était pas une marque de respect comme chez les soldats, c'était simplement parce qu'entre amis on utilisait les prénoms, et même les surnoms. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle voulait lui en trouver un.

Bien qu'au départ le nom de « Milo » lui semblait étrange il s'était vite accoutumé à le prononcer, parfois même seul chez lui, et ça le faisait sourire. Peu de choses l'aidait à se dé Milo il n'y avait qu'en prenant soin de son bonzaï qu'il arrivait à lâcher prise et maintenant il lui suffisait de penser à elle. C'était ça un ami ?

Mais après ce qu'elle avait vu de lui aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de pouvoir partager de tels moments avec elle. À cette pensée il se sentait lourd et courbaturé, quelque chose en lui lui faisait mal mais il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être fait toucher par un pirate. Tout était si étrange.

Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait tout gâché avec Milo, sa curiosité pour elle revint au galop, comme nourrie de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne s'arrêtait pas ? Il avait été curieux, avait étanché sa curiosité, du moins croyait-il et pourtant elle revenait plus forte encore qu'avant. Pourquoi ?

Elle était complètement opposée à lui. C'était une civile calme et souriante. Elle était belle, délicate, gracile, faible. Elle venait de la mer et tout en elle la rappelait alors qu'il était utilisateur de fruit du démon. Elle était son granit marin personnel. Avec Milo le démon avait été neutralisé enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se trouve en danger.

Akainu avait toujours assumé la conséquences de ses décisions mais cette fois-ci, même pour une vie sauvée, le prix lui semblait trop élevé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser Milo au passé. Avant de la connaître mieux, il se serait inquiété d'une telle persistance de son obsession, maintenant il n'y réfléchissait même plus, tout son esprit accaparé par la douce amie qu'il s'était faite.

Toujours est-il qu'après cet incident il ne retourna plus au bar et se surchargea de travail. Il en faisait tellement qu'il rentrait même rarement chez lui, préférant occuper l'une des chambres mises à dispositions des marines à la base. Sa journée n'était plus rythmée que par cela.

Il se réveillait le matin avec les autres soldats, faisait en 24 heures le travail de 3 jours, puis se couchait en faisant semblant de chercher le sommeil alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était Milo. Au fil des semaines presque rien ne changea, si ce n'est que Milo était sa première pensée la matin, sa seule préoccupation dans la journée et son dernier souci le soir. Cela le fatiguait mais il n'essayait même pas de la chasser de son esprit, cela aurait été aussi efficace que de vouloir arrêter de respirer.

Pourtant même avec son acharnement il était obligé de prendre un jour de repos par semaine. Il en profitait pour faire un peu de ménage et prendre des affaires propres. Mais il passait le reste de la journée à rêvasser. Il avait bien essayer de lire mais chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'une femme il pensait à Milo et perdait le fil de l'histoire. La seule activité qui parvenait encore à le distraire était les soins qu'il apportait à son bonzaï.

Il devait être près de midi lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Si peu habitué qu'il était à ce bruit Akainu ne l'entendit d'abord pas, puis pensa que c'était pour le voisin, mais fut finalement obligé d'admettre l'impensable : quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Le commodore se leva lentement et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Il n'avait pas de judas à sa porte car il ne craignait pas vraiment qu'une personne prenant la peine de frapper puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte tous ses muscles se tendirent au point d'en être douloureux.

Et bien fais pas cette tête.

Elle était là. Elle était véritablement là, sur le pas de sa porte. Milo lui souriait.

Tu vas me laisser entre où tu comptes juste me fixer avec cette tête de poisson pas frais.

Tu es revenue …

Milo l'observa avec incrédulité.

Bah ouais. Même si ça fait plus d'un mois que tu m'évites. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais couper les ponts avec un ami parce qu'il m'a débarrassé de quelques pirates gênants … Saki …

Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle semblait perplexe. Il aurait voulu répondre mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Puis elle approcha une main de sa joue et caressa juste sous son œil laissant une étrange trace humide.

Tu pleures ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait même jamais pleurer. Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était revenue que … Mais à cette pensée il sentit à nouveau l'émotion monter en lui. Pour le cacher il s'écarta et la laissa entrer.

Akainu avait senti, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, toutes ses préoccupations s'envoler. Ils avaient discuté comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si, hier encore ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bar pour parler. Cela l'avait fait se sentir bien et léger, rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver maintenant qu'elle était de retour.

Malgré son impression le temps continuait de défiler. La nuit tomba mais Akainu continua consciencieusement de garder le même rythme dans la conversation, de peur qu'elle n'y mette fin et ne parte. Il voulait la garder ici, cette nuit, demain, les jours d'après. Quelque chose tiqua dans son esprit. _Est-ce ainsi que les autres voient leurs amis ?_

À sa grande déception Milo ne tarda pas à regarder l'heure. Elle le fixa ensuite longtemps sans plus rien dire avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je peux rester dormir ici ?

Akainu hocha la tête, essayant de cacher qu'il était aux anges. Pour « payer » sa nuit ici Milo se mit en tête de cuisiner avec le peu que son ami gardait dans son frigo. Akainu la regarda faire, émerveillé. Même avec trois fois rien le repas fut délicieux.

Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble et Akainu dut bien reconnaître que même avec le double de couverts, à deux c'était plus rapide. Mais après une journée à discuter et un succulent repas, leurs paupières tombaient.

Akainu partit donc prendre sa douche et revint, propre, une dizaine de minutes après. Il avait trouvé un sac d'affaires à elle, Milo pouvait donc elle aussi passer sous le jet d'eau. Le marine lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa salle de bain puis partit se coucher après l'avoir salué et lui avoir dit d'éteindre toutes les lumières.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il se coucha serein. Le bruit de la douche qui coulait non loin lui était totalement étranger mais le berçait doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait glisser si rapidement dans le sommeil.

Alors qu'il était déjà presque complètement endormi, il fut réveillé par un corps humide et chaud se glissant à ses côtés. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui et lui murmura :

Désolé mais j'ai juste peur que …tu disparaisses à nouveau.

Je ne m'éloignerais plus, grommela-t-il.

 _Plus jamais_. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit si proche de lui mais cela ne lui semblait pas étrange. Même pour des amis. Il se sentait à sa place. Le souffle de Milo contre son torse nu. Ses bras fins autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux trempés contre son menton. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu énumérer beaucoup plus, il sombra dans un sommeil comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Il se surprit à ne rêver de rien. En faite même dans son sommeil profond il restait parfaitement conscient de la proximité qu'il entretenait avec Milo. Cette position était loin de lui paraître déplacée ou gênante, mais simplement …naturelle. Il savait que Milo s'était détendue petit à petit jusqu'à, elle aussi, se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Le réveil fut tout à fait ordinaire. Akainu émergea avant Milo. Il sortit à contrecœur du lit pour préparer le double du petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait habituellement. À un certain moment son ami le rejoignit et ils mangèrent ensemble comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal dans leurs vies. Elle rangea leur affaire pendant que le commodore se préparait pour partir.

Après l'avoir salué, il se dirigea vers la base, lui laissant soin de fermer sa porte. La matinée fut bien plus agréable que celles qui avaient précédé et tous les marines le virent. Mais s'abstinrent de faire la moindre réflexion. À midi il se rendit au bar et, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté, il discuta avec Milo. Ils étaient tout deux immensément soulagés que la situation soit redevenue comme avant.

Le soir lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il fut presque émerveillé de réaliser qu'en à peine un jour la présence de Milo avait suffi à remettre toute sa vie en place. Akainu n'avait jamais dépendu de quelqu'un à ce point pour que son monde tourne rond. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais dépendu de personne. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami non plus, pensa-t-il.

La semaine passa et ne fit que confirmer ce que Akainu avait pensé le premier soir, tout était rentré das l'ordre. Son jour de repos était déjà arrivé et comme il avait de nouveau occupé son appartement tous les soirs, il fut occupé par le ménage durant toute la matinée. L'après-midi, personne ne pouvait le lui ôter, appartenait à son bonzaï dont il prit encore un soin infini.

Soudain cela arriva encore, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Cette fois-ci il n'attendit pas confirmation pour se lever et se diriger vers l'entrée. Milo était sur le perron aussi ravissante et souriante qu'à son habitude. Elle portait dans ses bras un sac en carton d'où Akainu vit dépasser un poireau et des fanes de carottes. Il la salua en fronçant les sourcils mais la laissa entrer avant toute chose.

Milo se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour y déposer son sac avant de se tourner pour faire fac à Akainu, une lueur inhabituellement déterminée dans le regard.

J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant je m'accaparerais tous tes jeudis soirs. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui fait à manger mais ton tour viendra. D'accord ?

C'était le genre de « d'accord » auquel il n'y avait pas de non possible. De toute façon Akainu n'avait aucune envie de dire non. Il hocha la tête et elle se mit immédiatement en action, rependant toutes sortes d'ingrédients sur le plan de travail. En moins de deux elle eut réquisitionnée le commodore qui coupa docilement les carottes en tranches régulières. Après un moment le marine s'étonna.

Mais il n'y a que des légumes ?

Ça ne fait pas de mal de manger sain parfois.

Akainu n'en ajouta pas plus, décidant, en se souvenant de leur première soirée au restaurant, de lui faire confiance. Ils recommencèrent à parler le plus naturellement du monde. Milo lui décrivait l'île des hommes-poissons où elle allait au moins une fois par an pour voir sa famille. Tant d'eau partout, Akainu en avait des frissons.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, le repas fut évidement excellent. Ce fut au tour d'Akainu de raconter toutes les îles fantastiques qu'il avait visité. Il n'avait jamais été un grand conteur mais en voyant les étincelles qu'il faisait naître dans les yeux de son ami, il fit de son mieux.

Ensuite ils firent la vaisselle tous les deux dans un silence apaisé et calme. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et le tintement occasionnel des assiettes résonnaient dans la pièce. Tout était si normal.

Saki ?

Mmh …

Milo ne dit rien d'autre alors il se tourna vers elle. Elle paraissait embarrassée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Est-ce que je peux … rester dormir ici ?

Tu veux dire comme l'autre fois ?

Milo hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'ajouter précipitamment :

Ce n'est pas …Enfin c'est juste que …d'habitude j'ai toujours froid quand je dors. Mais …avec toi …

Akainu lui sourit gentiment, trouvant que cette nouvelle teinte rosée qui lui montait sur les joues lui allait fort bien.

C'est l'un des avantages d'être un homme-magma. Ça et le fait que je puisse littéralement briller dans la nuit.

Il venait de faire une blague. Il ne faisait pas de blague. Il n'en avait jamais fait. Il avait si peu de sens de l'humour que de toute façon il n'était pas drôle. Le pire restait ceux qui, par peur, se forçaient à rire, coassant comme des crapauds trop nerveux.

Mais il avait fait une blague et cela avait fait rire Milo. Akainu était sûr de lui, cela valait le coup de prendre le risque de l'humour car son rire était la plus belle chose qu'il ait entendu depuis bien longtemps.

Alors c'est oui ?

Bien sûr. Si tu cuisines pour moi, ma maison est ta maison. Je peux même te donner le double de mes clés.

Elle riait encore lorsqu'elle mit son torchon à sécher laissant Akainu s'éclipser pour prendre sa douche. Et de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait l'autre fois, elle se glissa entre ses draps. Akainu passa encore une fois une merveilleuse nuit.

Durant la semaine, pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, Akainu fit faire un double de ses clés qu'il donna à Milo le jeudi suivant.

T'es sérieux Saki ?

Évidement. Ma maison est plus près du bar que la tienne, alors comme ça si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pourras venir ici.

Pendant un instant le visage de Milo se figea. Akainu eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé, d'avoir franchi une de ces limites sociales dont il ne comprenait pas les règles, mais presque aussitôt les lèvres de Milo s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et elle lui saura au cou. Ils restèrent un long moment sans faire aucun mouvement, savourant simplement le contact de l'autre. Puis Milo rompit l'étreinte, brisant par la même occasion la magie de l'instant.

Ce soir-là le repas fut délicieux et l'humeur joyeuse. Pendant toute la soirée ils riraient en se racontant les anecdotes les plus cocasses, lui de la Marine et elle du bar. Ils dormirent étroitement enlacés mais la nuit ne parvint pas à dissiper leur mine contente. La journée commençait extrêmement bien.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent tout aussi agréables. Akainu n'était jamais resté en de si bonnes conditions si longtemps. Milo ne frappait même plus à la porte avant d'entrer et elle arrivait de plus en plus tôt le jeudi. De ces deux changements, le commodore ne se plaignait nullement. Tout dans sa vie semblait vouloir aller pour le mieux.

Un soir où il rentrait très tard du bar, sans par ailleurs y avoir vu Milo, il trouva sa maison occupée. Jamais encore Milo n'avait profité de son double de clé mais ce soir-là Akainu la trouva endormie dans son lit. Il prit donc sa douche le plus silencieusement possible avant d'aller se coucher dans le canapé du salon. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle. Pas ce soir.

Cependant à peine 5 minutes après qu'il ait fui la chambre pour essayer, vainement, de trouver le sommeil dans le salon, il sentit un poids dans la canapé. Milo, les yeux bouffis, venait de s'asseoir dans le seul petit espace qu'il avait laissé sur le sofa.

Désolé Saki, je ne pensais pas que ça allait te déranger.

Akainu la regarda longtemps, fixant son visage comme s'il cherchait à y voir autre chose. Milo fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Saki ?

Tout va bien.

Saki … tu sais que je déteste quand tu me mens.

Son ton avait pris une teinte de réelle menace. Akainu soupira.

C'est trois fois rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Si ce n'est presque rien dis-moi alors !

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce serait embarrassant.

Milo le regarda incrédule et rit doucement.

Tu crois qu'un peu d'embarras va m'empêcher de vouloir aider mon meilleur ami ?

 _Son meilleur ami_ … C'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Il n'y avait jamais songé. Lui aussi il aurait voulu l'appeler sa meilleure amie mais il n'en avait pas d'autre alors peut-être cela ne comptait-il pas.

Il y avait cette fille au bar ce soir … Elle me faisait des avances plutôt lourdes mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas … Je l'ai suivi chez elle.

Ah … Quand tu dis embarrassant, c'est carrément gênant en fait.

Oui. Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Non, continues.

Hum, donc dès la porte fermée, elle n'a pas perdu de temps et s'est déshabillée.

Et quoi ?

Et rien. Elle était nue devant moi et je n'arrivais pas à … réagir.

Si Akainu avait été du genre à rougir, il aurait été rouge de honte mais là il évitait simplement le regard de Milo.

Elle était moche ?

Akainu fut pris d'un soubresaut de rire, rauque et soudain.

Non on ne peut pas dire ça. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait.

Pas à ton goût ?

Si.

L'appartement était sale ?

Non.

Ça t'est déjà arrivé avant ?

Jamais.

Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sauvé par le gong. Mon bébé escargophone a sonné. D'habitude dans ces moments-là je ne réponds pas mais là …

Donc l'honneur est sauve.

On peut dire ça.

Et tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à … réagir ?, demanda-t-elle en réutilisant ses propres termes.

Soudain l'improbable se produisit. Le terrible chien rouge rougit. Juste une petite coloration rosâtre sur ses joues. Mais ce fut assez pour que Milo le remarque.

Oui.

Elle attendit un peu mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Alors soudain tout sembla se mettre en place dans son esprit.

Saki, tu es gay !

Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sinon il n'y aurait rien d'alarmant à ce qu'une femme ne me fasse pas d'effet.

Et bien alors quoi ?

Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Bien sûr que si !

Akainu l'observa, jaugeant longuement son regard déterminé. Elle ne le lâcherait jamais, voilà ce que disait son regard, quitte à attacher son ami à son propre canapé avec des menottes en granit marin pendant un mois. Le marine soupira.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser qu'elle n'était pas toi.

Ne voulant pas voir l'incrédulité, la déception, la répulsion et la colère s'enchaîner dans ses yeux il ferma ses paupières près à recevoir une gifle ou une insulte, mais rien de tout cela. Sans rien dire elle s'allongea avec lui, il se fondit dans le canapé pour lui faire de la place.

Il aurait presque voulu ne pas dormir de la nuit mais l'avoir si près de lui empêchait les mauvaises pensées de l'atteindre. Sentir son corps le relaxait contre son gré alors il sombra bien vite. Peut-être au matin serait-elle partie ? Peut-être l'avait-t-il déçue ? Lui aussi s'était déçu. Peut-être lui avait-il fait peur ? Lorsqu'elle avait dû penser à toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passer ensemble, elle avait dû le croire profiteur, pervers.

La vérité c'est que pas une fois, tout le temps où ils avaient dormi tous les deux, pas une fois il n'avait pensé à elle de cette façon. Jamais il n'avait eu la moindre pensée déplacée. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surpris au début qu'une femme aussi belle ne lui inspire aucun désir autre que cela de simplement mieux la connaître. Il avait fini par se dire que c'était dû au fait qu'elle était son amie. Et il s'était contenté de cette explication.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à venir dormir étroitement collée à lui à aucun moment il n'avait « réagi ». Mais plus que cela, la pensée même qu'il pourrait éventuellement « réagir » à leur proximité n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit. C'était comme si son cerveau était incapable d'associer ou même d'imaginer associer la notion de sexe avec Milo.

Ce qui, à y regarder objectivement, n'était pas si surprenant étant donné le genre de relation qu'il avait jusqu'à lors entretenu avec la gente féminine. Relations qui s'inscrivaient en total opposition avec les rapports qu'il avait avec Milo, une curiosité qui ne faisait qu'accroître avec le temps.

Ainsi il avait été le premier surpris de se retrouver totalement impuissant face à cette femme nue dont il ne pouvait qu'énumérer les différences avec Milo. Après tout il n'y avait rien de commun entre les rapports qu'il avait avec son amie et ceux qu'il aurait dû avoir avec cette femme. Malgré cela il ne pouvait que constater ce qui était arrivé.

Techniquement il n'avait pas eu envie de coucher avec Milo pourtant, et plutôt paradoxalement, force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas envie de coucher non plus avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle. La question restait de savoir si, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de cela, ses rapports avec Milo devaient changés. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que sa relation avec son amie se modifient.

Akainu était parfaitement heureux avec ce qu'il avait, quelles que soient les répercutions étranges que cela avait sur sa vie sexuelle. Pour l'instant il espérait simplement que Milo ne soit pas disparue au matin pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, ou tout du moins d'expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Au matin lorsque le commodore ouvrit les yeux il fut d'abord surpris de se trouver à dormir dans le canapé. Puis après s'être souvenu des événements de la veille, il fut surpris que Milo soit encore entre ses bras. Le canapé avait cependant un gros désavantage du lit c'est que celui derrière ne pouvait pas sortir sans réveiller l'autre. Donc Akainu attendit.

Comme si elle l'avait senti se réveiller, Milo émergea quelques minutes seulement après Akainu. Elle s'étira autant que l'exiguïté du sofa le lui permettait et se redressa en roulant des épaules. Akainu s'était tendu sans le vouloir, attendant ses premiers mots.

Plus jamais tu ne me fais dormir dans le canapé. Ton lit est nettement plus confortable, le doute n'est même pas permis.

Le commodore acquiesça sur un ton docile qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant de se lever lui aussi. Il essaya vaguement de détendre les quelques muscles qui protestaient alors qu'il marchait vers la cuisine.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula comme un vendredi matin et elle lui dit au revoir naturellement.

Milo n'avait fait aucune remarque presque comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Que devait-il en conclure ? Si elle agissait normalement il suivrait son exemple. Et c'est ainsi que l'incident passa. Deux mois de plus s'écoulèrent durant lesquels leur lien se renforça encore. Akainu n'avait plus retenter l'expérience et repoussait systématiquement toutes les avances.

Deux mois avant qu'Akainu n'ait de nouveau une occasion spéciale de se réjouir. Cette année là son anniversaire tombait un jeudi. Il pourrait donc profiter de la présence de Milo sans avoir à lui spécifier qu'il s'agissait du jour de sa naissance. Akainu n'avait jamais fêter son anniversaire mais il savait Milo capable d'organiser quelque chose, dusse-t-elle payer les gens pour qu'ils viennent.

Il fut donc ravi lorsqu'elle arriva comme à son habitude juste après qu'il ait fini de manger son repas du midi. Tout se passa si normalement qu'Akainu était sûr que ce jour était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il ait jamais eu. Ils cuisinèrent ensemble un risotto qui fut à tomber par terre puis parlèrent un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Avec Milo pelotonnée tout contre lui, le marine approchait de la journée parfaite. Le nez enfouit dans les mèches émeraudes de son amie, il y retrouva son odeur douce et iodée si particulière et qui lui rappelait toujours la mer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça toute sa vie pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'un jour elle allait trouver un petit-ami, un mari, à qui ces jeudis si proches ne plairaient pas. En attendant il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

C'est alors que Milo commença à bouger. D'habitude cela n'arrivait pas, ils restaient immobiles jusqu'au matin. Mais là elle se trémoussa pour rouler entre ses bras et lui faire face. Elle ancra ses yeux magnifiques dans ceux d'Akainu.

J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Akainu haussa un sourcil surpris. Non, elle n'avait rien manqué, tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude.

Bon anniversaire Saki.

Alors elle savait. Elle savait mais elle n'en avait rien fait comprenant qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Pourtant elle s'approcha de lui. Un peu plus près. Un peu trop près. Sans qu'il sut vraiment à quel moment elle avait franchi la dernière limite, leurs lèvres étaient maintenant en contact. Les lèvres de Milo étaient fraîches et soyeuses sur celles d'Akainu toutes brûlantes et rugueuses.

C'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Cela lui faisait la même sensation qu'être en contact avec du granit marin et pourtant c'était infiniment meilleur. Il était trop ébahi pour fermer les yeux et trop proches pour distinguer de Milo autre chose qu'un brouillard de couleurs.

Le contact ne dur qu'une seconde et dès qu'il fut passé rien ne pouvait vraiment attester qu'il ait eu lieu. Mais Akainu savait que cela avait été réel. Rien ne pouvait faire battre son cœur à une telle vitesse et il était incapable d'imaginer une allégresse telle qu'il la ressentait en ce moment.

Milo s'éloigna un peu de lui pour pouvoir contempler son visage en entier. Akainu était fasciné. Elle paraissait si détendue, si normale alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle venait de faire basculer tout son monde. Alors Milo lui sourit. C'était le sourire d'un ange. Puis elle se nicha contre lui en posant son oreille sur le torse du marine. Celui-ci la sentit sourire encore lorsqu'elle perçut les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Malgré cela elle mit à peine 5 minutes à s'endormir alors qu'Akainu faisait tous les efforts du monde pour que son pouls retrouve un rythme à peu près normal. Bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi en penser, Akainu avait pleinement conscience que ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que l'on avait envers un ami. Il savait aussi que personne ne l'avait jamais fait réagir si intensément avec un simple contact, fusse-t-il un baiser.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'on l'embrassait comme ça. Déjà parce que la plupart du temps s'était lui qui avait le contrôle sur ce qui se passait avec les femmes. Ensuite parce qu'ils étaient souvent portés par la nécessité du contact, toute sensualité écrasée par une luxure débridée et un besoin bestial.

Mais ce soir Milo avait été douce, sans rien demander en échange. Et d'ailleurs elle n'avait rien eu car Akainu était resté totalement figé. À vrai dire les choses pourraient en rester là. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un étrange cadeau d'anniversaire. À l'idée que cela puisse être vrai, ses entrailles rugirent.

Comment avait-elle pu enflammer tous ses sens en apposant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que les autres femmes, même avec l'entière palette de leurs charmes les plus intimes, ne lui faisaient que le quart de cet effet ?

Il la rapprocha un peu plus près de lui et s'endormit avec la pensée que peut-être, finalement, il pourrait la garder dans ses bras toute sa vie.

Le lendemain matin fut étrangement banal. Milo lui posa certes des questions sur son anniversaire. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? L'avait-il déjà fêté ? Est-ce simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas cela ou y avait-il eut un événement particulier ? Akainu répondit du mieux qu'il put avant de la quitter pour partir au travail. Durant la journée ses soldats lui firent plusieurs remarques qui l'énervèrent telles que : « _Vous avez bonne mine, commodore_ » ou « _Heureux de voir que vous avez bien dormi, monsieur_ ».

Durant la semaine il alla au moins deux fois par jour au bar. Milo et Akainu éprouvaient un immense plaisir à se parler plus souvent. Dès qu'il avait une heure de libre le marine passait la voir même si ce n'était que pour échanger quelques mots entre deux clients.

Le jeudi soir qui suivit ils mangèrent des tagliatelles à la carbonara. La semaine avait été épuisante, ils ne tardèrent donc pas à se mettre au lit. C'est alors le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle l'embrassa avant de s'endormir. Ce fut un peu plus long que la semaine passée mais cela le laissa tout aussi immobile et pantelant.

Rapidement elle prit cela comme habitude. Chaque fois laissant leurs lèvres un peu plus longtemps en contact. Il fallut tout de même plus d'un mois au commodore pour parvenir à esquisser une réponse. Milo en fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'écarta immédiatement. Elle le dévisagea d'abord incrédule puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

J'ai cru que tu ne t'y mettrais jamais.

Désolé. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça.

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas comme d'habitude lorsque je suis avec toi_ , voulut-il ajouter mais il se contenta de dire :

Quand tu me touches c'est comme si toutes mes forces me quittaient.

Comme du granit marin ?

Exactement comme du granit marin.

Alors je suis ton granit marin personnel ?

L'idée lui parut étrange mais relativement juste et bizarrement plaisante. Il hocha la tête et laissa Milo, visiblement satisfaite, se blottir contre lui. Cette femme ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme son amie et pourtant force était de constater que leur relation était en train de glisser vers quelque chose de nouveau. Malgré tout Akainu avait davantage l'impression d'emprunter une tangente naturelle de leur amitié que de plonger vers quelque chose d'inconnu.

Même après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Akainu ressentait toujours cette curiosité qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers Milo. Et puis il adorait lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. La sensation qu'il ressentait alors et ce contact qui à lui seul lui prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas, que leur affection l'un pour l'autre était réciproque.

Ainsi les choses se firent tout naturellement. En plus du jeudi, Milo dormait chez lui le mardi, le samedi et le dimanche. En parallèle ils avaient continuer à se rapprocher physiquement d'abord par des baisers plus profonds puis par quelques explorations plus téméraires. Ce fut un jeudi, encore, qu'ils décidèrent de franchir la dernière limite.

Akainu était nerveux. C'est Milo qui mena la danse avec un naturel sans faille, elle fut douce et sensuelle. Le commodore, habitué à foncer dans le tas, était sans repère, de plus la peur de blesser son amante le tint majoritairement passif. Leur acte fut lent, plein de prise de conscience et de découvertes. Malgré tout cela Akainu n'avait jamais pris tant de plaisir avec une femme.

Tout le temps que cela dura, il fut émerveillé de la voir ainsi, telle qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Même lorsqu'elle s'écroula, à bout de souffle, sur son torse en sueur, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Venaient-ils réellement de le faire ?

En une seconde le sommeil le happa, lui apportant des visions de maisons remplies et animées présidées par une Milo grisonnante. Souhaitait-il vraiment cela ou se laissait-il emporter par le moment ? Quoi qu'il en soit sa nuit fut excellent et il fut tout de même ravi d'ouvrir les yeux pour la trouver dans ses bras. Milo roula alors paresseusement sur elle-même pour lui faire face.

Elle posa ses orbes dans les siennes. Comme à son habitude ce regard le cloua sur place. Milo parvenait à faire passer tant d'émotions dans ses yeux qu'Akainu s'y noyait. Sans que les lèvres de Milo n'aient bougé, il parvenait à dire qu'elle souriait. Ou, comme ce matin, elle pouvait lui signifier sans un seul mot qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Et il consentait à se jeter lui-même sur le granit marin.

Ce baiser scellait normalement le début de la journée. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, Milo se levait et commençait à parler gaîment, mais pas ce matin. Ce matin elle resta immobile à quelques centimètres de lui, sérieuse à en faire peur. Akainu se tendit. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

On peut dire que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ?

Akainu soupira en riant. Elle n'était jamais là où il l'attendait.

Je suppose que si l'on considère le sexe comme une condition sine qua non du couple alors oui.

Milo souria et dit avec dans la voix presque comme du dépit.

Tu n'y arriveras jamais avec ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?

Mais sans attendre elle se leva et commença sa journée. Akainu la suivit, fronçant d'abord puis chassant cette dernière remarque de son se retrouvait à être en couple avec la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Akainu avait toujours pensé qu'être en couple nécessitait au départ d'être amoureux. Pourtant il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour et se retrouvait dans une relation. La confiance suffisait donc.

Malgré le doute qu'il éprouvait sur sa propre capacité à entretenir ce genre de relation, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à Milo. En attendant il fit donc son chemin vers la cuisine et commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Dès que Milo entra dans la pièce il sentit son regard et se retourna. Elle était en train de le détailler de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin. Il lui fallut baisser les yeux sur lui-même pour comprendre pourquoi. Il avait oublié de s'habiller et se trouvait donc complètement nu au milieu de la pièce.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça mais le minimum serait d'enfiler un slip, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son caleçon.

Il enfila donc le bout de tissu pendant qu'elle continuait ce qu'il avait entamé dans la cuisine et tout repris comme avant. À vrai dire cette matinée était similaire à la première qu'elle avait passé chez lui, si ce n'est le dénuement plus que partiel d'Akainu.

Ils avaient pourtant tous les deux consciences d'à quel point tout avait changé, cependant s'ils avaient su dès le début où cela les mèneraient ils n'en auraient pas été vraiment surpris non plus. C'était comme si ça avait toujours été là, sans vraiment l'être non plus.

Du jour au lendemain Milo décida qu'elle resterait habiter chez Akainu. Elle déserta son propre appartement pour envahir le logement du commodore mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignit nullement. Petit à petit leur rapprochement fut plus visible, même en public où Milo, malgré la désapprobation de son compagnon, n'hésitait plus à lui monter sur les genoux. Dans les mauvaises journées elle allait jusqu'à un baiser à la dérobée.

Les marines ne disaient trop rien car voir le monstre assagi leur plaisait bien. Le patron de Milo leur donnait ouvertement, par des remarques plus ou moins embarrassantes, sa bénédiction. Akainu s'en fichait pas mal mais cet homme était important pour Milo, c'était un bon ami de son père et en l'absence de ce dernier, il avait plus ou moins pris sa place.

Akainu appréciait le vieil homme malgré son ôté très démonstratif et tactile. Il était attachant et savait plus ou moins tout ce qui se passait en ville même s'il savait sélectionner à qui il transmettait ces savoirs par la suite. Il n'était pas qu'une petite commère. Il était même déjà venu manger chez « eux », puisque Akainu ne parvenait décidément plus à dire « chez lui ». Il avait de la conversation et malgré les apparences, était loin d'être lourdingue.

Milo et Akainu, ou plutôt Milo et Saki, puisqu'en dehors de Milo elle-même il était le seul à oser utiliser ce surnom, ils lui avaient demandé de ne rien confirmer de leur relation. Même s'ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment ils préféraient que les rumeurs ne courent pas partout. Jusqu'ici seuls ceux qui le voyaient de leur yeux savaient, car la peur du chien rouge les empêchaient de jaser à tord et à travers.

Cependant un jour une histoire fit un peu plus parler d'elle. Comme cela n'était plus surprenant, Akainu était assis sur une chaise dans un coin du bar et observait distraitement Milo travailler. Son attention fut attirée lorsque le comportement de Milo changea. Elle marchait plus vite, fronçait les sourcils et lorsqu'elle passait près d'un certain client c'est tout son corps qui se tendait.

De là où il était Akainu ne pouvait pas le voir mais il était sûr de ne pas le connaître non plus. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre s'il disait quelque chose à cause du bruit inhérent à ce genre d'établissement mais en lisant simplement le comportement de Milo il percevait presque d'ici les remarques houleuses et désobligeantes. Son sang bouillait mais il avait promis à Milo que jamais il n'interviendrait dans le bar sans qu'elle ne le lui demande.

Il guettait donc avidement le moindre signe de sa part. Il ne rêvait que d'encastrer la face de ce malappris dans le mur voisin. Peut-être pourrait-il faire se lever et faire semblant de trébucher pour l'envoyer valser ? Mais personne ne serait dupe. Trépignant, il resta assis.

Mais lorsque l'illustre inconnu posa sans ménagement sa grosse patte sur le postérieur de Milo, Akainu bondit presque sans s'en rendre compte. En une seconde il avait saisit le poignet du gougeât et le serrait assez pour le réduite en miettes. Il lui lança un regard glaçant.

L'énergumène renifla avec mépris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gros balourd ! Il veut pas qu'on touche à sa copine ? C'est pas parce que tu touches presque le plafond que tu me fais peur. Moi je suis un hors-la-loi, un vrai. Ma tête est mise à prix 50 millions de berrys alors tu ôtes ta petite main de là parce que ta copine je la baise si je veuhh …

S'en fut trop pour Akainu qui le souleva de terre et le tint par la gorge à plusieurs bons centimètres au dessus du sol. Il écumait tant de rage que le magma suintait de tous ses pores. Il était totalement aveuglé par une envie soudaine de meurtres.

Pourtant dès que Milo posa une main sur son avant-bras, il se calma. Le magma se dissipa et la colère retomba. Même après tout ce temps elle avait toujours autant d'effet sur lui. Akainu desserra son étreinte et l'inconnu s'écroula sans grâce.

Saki, ce n'est pas la peine, arrêtes.

Et il fut prêt à faire comme elle demandait mais le bandit trouva là sa chance de retrouver sa dignité.

C'est mignon ça, Saki. Elle a raison ta copine, tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille.

Avant que le commodore n'ait eu le temps de réagir Milo lui avait explosé le ne d'un crochet du droit aussi net que dévastateur avant de se tourner vers Akainu.

Tu vois je peux m'en charger toute seule.

Akainu sourit, lui fit un baise-main délicat avant d'emporter l'homme dont le visage était déjà barbouillé de sang. Après tout il avait bien dit que sa tête était mise à prix.

Suite à cette mésaventure les gens regardèrent Milo avec méfiance, sauf au bar où les habitués la connaissaient mieux que ce que disait la rumeur. Akainu se satisfaisait de cela car plus personne ne lui manquait de respect même s'il continuait de surveiller attentivement lorsqu'il était au bar.

Un soir dans le lit Milo observa longuement Akainu, détaillant chaque courbe de son visage avant de s'arrêter dans ses yeux. Elle y demeura encore un moment et Akainu sut qu'elle était dans une de ses humeurs où elle aurait pu dire tout et n'importe quoi, mais avec une certaine constante étant que cela prenait toujours Akainu au dépourvu. ET cela ne manqua pas.

Je t'aime Saki.

Ces simples mots qui venaient directement du cœur déclenchèrent en lui une déferlante d'émotions diverses et variées allant de la satisfaction à la stupeur, de la joie à la peur. Il savait que c'était vrai, il le voyait à présent dans ses yeux, dans cette lueur qu'il n'avait jamais pu identifier.

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et Akainu en était ravi. Mais ses propres sentiments n'avaient changé en rien. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Milo était puissant mais ce n'était pas l'Amour. C'était, et cela avait toujours été, cette étrange curiosité qui surpassait toutes les autres. Ça il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Merci.

Je me doutais que tu répondrais quelque chose comme ça, lui dit-elle en se nichant contre lui.

Akainu lui caressa les cheveux pensivement. Évidement qu'elle s'en doutait. Il avait toujours semblé qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pouvait-elle savoir que le sentiment d'Amour lui était étranger ? Laissant de ce côté ses divagations il s'endormit tenant dans ses bras la femme qui l'aimait.

Le temps passa et cela fit déjà 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation était toujours au beau fixe, dans le bar on s'interrogeait. Quand allaient-ils passer le cap du mariage pour arrêter de vivre comme des brigands ? Et les enfants, quand allaient-ils s'y mettre ? Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas. Sa faute à lui ou à elle ? Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre le patron de Milo posait tout haut les questions que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Une fois le temps il les prenait en embuscade pour leur poser une salve de questions embarrassantes. À moins que la question ne lui soit directement adressé, Akainu laissait Milo répondre pour eux.

C'est à peu près à l'époque où il fut promu contre-amiral que Zéphyr aux bras noirs perdit sa femme et sa fille. Akainu commença a être plus taciturne et protecteur. Milo savait très bien ce qui le travaillait mais elle savait aussi qu'en parler ou essayer d'aider ne fonctionnerait pas. Alors elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Sa relation avec Akainu allait toujours aussi bien malgré les inquiétudes intérieures de ce dernier.

Un jour il rentra de la base avec une tête d'enterrement. Milo sut tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait, il semblait étrangement décidé, résigné. Il passa devant elle sans lui dire bonsoir et fila dans leur chambre où il prit leur grand sac et commença à le remplir d'affaires.

Tu vas quelque part ?

Il ne prenait jamais de si grand sac pour des missions pour lesquelles il ne serait parti que quelques jours. Mais son compagnon l'ignora et continua d'entasser les vêtements.

Saki ?

Je m'en vais.

Il avait dit cela sans la regarder et il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui alarma Milo encore plus. Elle essaya quelques fois d'attirer son attention, ne rencontrant que des échecs elle s'avança et s'assit sur la valise.

Milo !

Saki dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il faut que je m'en aille. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité si je reste.

Elle le sentait la mort dans l'âme. Et soudain la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire, de ce qu'il était en train de faire le frappa de plein fouet.

Saki, tu n'es pas en train de me quitter ?

Je dois partir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle essayait d'agripper ses mains ou son regard mais rien n'y faisait, il fuyait.

Aujourd'hui même notre service de renseignement à arrêter des pirates qui comptaient s'en prendre à toi pour se venger de moi.

Saki ce n'est pas arrivé.

Mais ça arrivera ! Tôt ou tard, on s'en prendra à toi pour m'atteindre et ce sera encore plus vrai si je deviens vice-amiral ou amiral.

Saki …

Tu es faible, Milo et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme Zéphyr a perdu ceux qui lui étaient chers. Je préfère vivre loin de toi que sans toi.

Je ne suis pas sûre que la réciproque soit vraie.

Tu préférais que je meurs plutôt que je parte ?

Je voudrais juste conserver l'homme que j'aime par tous les moyens.

Milo je fais ça pour te protéger.

Si tu pars, je me tue !

Non. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu as trop d'autre gens dans ta vie pour ça.

Je serais comme morte sans toi.

Tu étais vivante avant moi. Tu le resteras après. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Disant cela il la poussa gentiment du sac et le mit sur son épaule.

Saki où vas-tu, toi ?

J'accepte ma promotion au rang de vice-amiral et je quitte l'île.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Milo était comme paralysée, figée à l'entrée de la chambre, regardant son amant, son ami s'éloigner, incapable de bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte qu'elle trouva la force.

Saki !

Ce dernier se retourna pour la regarder, si loin de lui. Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et ouvrit la bouche.

Milo, je …

Elle le sentait. Il l'avait sur le bout des lèvres, ces 3 mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

… de toute façon tu le sais, finit-il dans un murmure.

Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré dans mon bar, Saki.

Il esquissa un faible sourire puis franchit la porte. Ce fut là la dernière vision qu'elle eut de lui avant que la porte ne se ferme.

D'un côté de la porte Milo s'effondra en larmes. De l'autre Akainu marchait le souffle coupé par une douleur inouïe dont il ne connaissait que trop bien l'origine.

 _De retour dans le présent_

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changé et le ramena immédiatement bien des années en arrière. Cette même voix, cette même façon de l'appeler « Saki ». Elle n'avait pas été la dernière à l'appeler comme ça pourtant car quelques années après être partis, Akainu était retourné dans le bar prendre des nouvelles de Milo auprès du patron. Il avait appris qu'elle avait pris la mer. Lui l'avait appeler Saki aussi, et cela lui avait fait mal.

Il n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas se retourner. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une invention de son esprit. Elle s'en chargea pour lui en le faisant se retourner et dans un mouvement aussi naturel que vif lui saisit les mains et ils commencèrent à danser.

Akainu n'en revenait pas, elle était toujours aussi belle, bien que son charme ne soit plus tiré, comme à ses débuts, d'une perfection presque angélique. Elle avait été marqué par le temps, plusieurs cicatrices marquaient sa peau. Mais elle avait ces mêmes cheveux verts et ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels Akainu pouvait se noyer.

Lorsqu'elle passa délicatement un doigt de long de son bouc et de sa cicatrice et se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé malgré le temps. Une simple caresse lui avait fait totalement baissé sa garde. Quel fou avait-il été de penser que la distance, que le temps suffirait à effacer ou même à affadir ses sentiments. Il pouvait attendre 1000 ans à l'autre bout du monde, rien ne changerait jamais.

Ils dansaient une valse lente, rien ne semblait plus exister autour d'eux que le contact de leurs corps, que l'ancrage de leurs yeux. Ils furent bien incapables de dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, peut-être une minute, peut-être plusieurs heures.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'autour d'eux plus personne ne dansaient. Les sept personnes restaient , les regardaient mais cela ni Milo ni Akainu ne le remarquaient. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et trois soldats déboulèrent dans la salle presque silencieuse. Mais les anciens amants ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

Pendant un instant les marines restèrent bouche bée de voir leur amiral en chef aux bras d'une femme. La façon dont ils dansaient et se regardaient ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur sentiment. Les soldats ne surent pas bien ce qui les sidéra le plus : voir leur amiral, habituellement si froid et coléreux, agir comme un adolescent amoureux ou voir avec qui il agissait ainsi.

Ce fut Milo qui rompit le contact pour observer tranquillement les soldats qui la mettaient en joue. Dès lors le charme fut rompu et Akainu prit conscience de la présence de ses hommes … et de leur attitude. Sans réfléchir il se plaça devant elle, fixant ses hommes avec des yeux brûlants de rage, le magma commençait déjà à couler de son front.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Rien qu'à entendre la colère dans la voix de leur supérieur, les soldats frémirent. L'un d'eux eut tout de même le courage de baisser son arme et de s'avancer.

Monsieur cette personne s'est introduite ici sans aucune autorisation et à blesser plusieurs de nos hommes.

C'était de la légitime défense, ajouta Milo.

Vous pouvez considérer qu'elle a mon autorisation de rester.

Le soldat se retourna pour échanger un regard surpris avec ses camarades avant de reprendre la parole.

Sauf votre respect monsieur, sa tête est tout de même mise à prix 246 millions de berrys.

Un instant Akainu se figea puis laissa échapper un sifflement dédaigneux.

Vos informations sont erronées.

Le marine sortit alors une feuille de sa veste et la regarda avant d'observer attentivement Milo.

Négatif monsieur. Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la personne sur cet avis de recherche.

Lorsque le soldat lui montra la fameuse prime Akainu ne voulut pas y croire. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du papier pour s'en emparer. En effet le doute n'était pas permis. Il se retourna pour faire face à Milo qui le fixait en retour avec une certaine sévérité.

Tu es une pirate ?

Dans son esprit quelque chose bloquait.

Tu m'as laissé parce que j'étais faible. Je ne le suis plus. Avant de partir tu m'as dit que tu préférais vivre loin de moi que vivre sans moi. Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai répondu ?

Akainu se souvenait du moindre de ses mots mais il ne comprenait pas. Sa réflexion était enraillée.

L'homme que j'aimais est mort. Je ne peux pas laisser un imposteur se faire passer pour lui.

En la quittant il s'était promis d'exterminer tous les pirates. Elle était devenue pirate. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa haine des pirates venait du fait même que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il avait dû quitter Milo. Son intransigeance envers lui-même s'était mué en une justice sans concession. Tout cela ayant comme point de départ son sentiment profond pour Milo, mais elle était elle-même devenue pirate. Il se devait de l'exterminer, comme les autres.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et il serra l'avis de recherche dans son poing. La feuille prit feu sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. « _Saki-kun, je suis venue pour te tuer_ ». Allait-elle réellement le faire ? « _Je voudrais juste conserver l'homme que j'aime par tous les moyens_ ». Il n'était plus cet homme-là, elle l'avait dit et il le savait.

Malgré tout était-il le terrible chien rouge sans cœur prêt à tuer n'importe quel pirate que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était ? S'il la tuait maintenant il ferait un grand pas vers cet homme que la Marine le disait être. Il laissa ses bras se changer en lave.

Akainu leva les yeux pour regarder Milo s'approcher. Elle avançait avec un naturel déroutant, de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait, il y a quelques années, pour lui dire bonjour, pour lui dire « je t'aime ». Comment avait-il pu espérer la vaincre ? Déjà à l'époque c'était elle la plus forte, maintenant que sa tête valait 246 millions, il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il avait tenu tête à Barbe Blanche mais contre elle il ne pourrait rien.

Dès qu'elle fut assez près elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'amiral. Sentant ses bras immédiatement redevenir normaux, il pensa avec un sourire qu'elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Il sentit ensuite une lame s'enfoncer dans son torse, en véritable granit marin cette fois. IL avait immédiatement compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Sous les yeux médusés de ses hommes, il ne se défendit même pas.

Prends-le. De toute façon, il a toujours été à toi.

Il sentit la lame frémir puis Milo sectionna l'aorte. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent de façon très désagréable. Il s'affaissa sur Milo qui le retint tant bien que mal. Sa tête était tombée au creux de l'épaule de son amante et il pouvait s'enivrer de son odeur. Il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait bien son sang le quitter, sa vie s'étioler mais cela le laissait presque indifférent car elle était là. Sa langue brûlait de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé mais devant la mort il ne restait rien pour lui faire peur.

Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, je t'aime … Merci.

Milo avait toujours pensé qu'elle détestait cet homme plein de haine qui avait pris la place de _son_ homme. Elle avait préparé sa mission depuis si longtemps, jusque là tout s'était passé comme prévu il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la fuite en profitant de la stupeur générale.

Si tout était clair dans sa tête pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu les soldats s'approcher ? Et pourquoi donc sa vue était-elle embrumée par un torrent de larmes ?

« _Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où tu es rentré dans mon bar Saki_ »

« _Depuis le première où je t'ai vu, je t'aime …Merci_ »


End file.
